Shadow Mission
Shadow Mission is a free-to-play game hosted by CartoonNetwork.com released to promote the premiere of Young Justice: Invasion. The game was produced by Cartoon Network and developed by Sun-Studios.net. Synopsis Robin is teleported into a strange, grayscale world. Over the radio, Mal Duncan tells him Klarion has pulled him into some sort of pocket dimension. He thinks he'll be able to send members of the Team in to help for a second or two with a modified Zeta-Beam. Robin begins to explore the world, having to scale cliffs and jump across pits, before encountering Klarion. Klarion tells him he intends to take out the Team one by one, and warns him of the shadow beasts he will face, before disappearing. Robin continues on and soon encounters Klarion again, who taunts him for his lack of super powers before disappearing once more. After passing more obstacles, Robin encounters the first shadow beast; a black, vaguely humanoid form with scythe-like arms. Upon defeating it, a wall blocking further progress retracts. Robin soon meets Klarion again, who taunts him once more, before causing the platform beneath him to crumble, causing Robin to fall to a lower level. Robin is able to move forward, passing various terrain obstacles and defeating a number of shadow beasts before meeting Klarion again. Klarion breaks a bridge before vanishing, but Robin is able to jump the gap. Robin finds a group of shadow beasts in front of a closed gate. He defeats them and the gate opens. He then moves into a cave area where he faces a new type of shadow beast; a small winged creature that attacks by breathing white fire. After defeating it, he moves on, having to scale a high wall and jump across some small, widely spaced platforms before finding and defeating a pack of winged beasts. Robin then encounters another series of separated platforms, made all the more dangerous by large, white, flame-like shadow beasts in the gaps, which periodically emit damaging black flames. After passing the gaps he comes to a high cliff and a column of flame shadow beasts. He scales the wall by attacking each beast, leaping from one to the next until he reaches the clifftop. He continues forward facing increasingly challenging terrain and more shadow beasts of all types. He eventually finds himself on a platform facing a new shadow beast, similar to the scythe-armed type, but larger and with the scythe-arms attached to its back like wings. As well as slashing attacks, it can dig its claws into the ground, causing spikes to rise up all over the platform. Robin defeats it and moves on, climbing a large set of steps before finding himself on a large, flat platform with nowhere to go, facing Klarion and Teekl. They fight as Teekl watches, with Klarion using a variety of magical attacks. Robin eventually exhausts Klarion. Klarion collects Teekl and leaves. Gameplay Difficulty and levels The game can be played in either Normal or Hard difficulty. In Hard difficulty, there are greater numbers of enemies, who have greater health and deal more damage. The game can be lost by losing all health (shown on a bar in the top left corner) or falling into a spiked pit. The main game has 15 levels. Each level is completed by reaching the level's exit point. This requires defeating shadow monsters of various kinds, as well as completing athletic challenges, such as scaling walls or jumping across platforms. The final level consists of a one-on-one battle with Klarion. Upon completing the game on either difficulty, Klarion Mode is unlocked. This is a repeat of the final level but with Klarion as the player character and Robin as the enemy. Controls * The left and right arrow keys are used to move left and right, respectively. * The up arrow key can be used to jump. Pressing it a second time while still in midair makes Robin flip higher. Pressing it while standing next to a wall makes Robin push off the wall; repeated use allows him to bounce up two close walls. * The "A" key is used to make basic attacks. For Robin, they are a series of staff blows. For Klarion, they are a series of magical strikes. * Special energy can be used for special attacks. The Special energy level, and the special attacks available, are shown on the key diagram in the bottom left corner of the screen. Special energy is generated by hitting monsters with basic and special attacks. It depletes over time and is expended by using special attacks. ** The "S" key is used to activate the first special attack, Double Attack. For Robin, this is a spinning staff attack that can be used while moving. For Klarion, this teleports him behind Robin and strikes. ** The "D" key is used to activate the second special attack, Support Call. For Robin, this calls in another Team member (Superboy, Beast Boy, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle or Wonder Girl) to perform a powerful attack. The hero summoned depends on the key(s) used immediately before pressing "D". For Klarion, this has him spend a few seconds collecting magical energy which is released in an explosion that not only does damage, but also throws Robin up in the air—and potentially off the edge of the platform. ** The "W" key is used to activate the third special attack, Ultimate. For Robin, this attack causes him to move to and perform a powerful hit on every enemy on-screen, making it not only a powerful damage skill, but also a useful movement skill required to pass some obstacles. For Klarion, this teleports him to the sky where he has a moment to move over Robin before firing a powerful energy beam down. * Small orbs can be found which refill some of the health bar. They are collected by walking or jumping through them and are one use only. * Large orbs can be found which fully fill the Special energy bar. Some are single use, others can be used repeatedly. * The "P" key pauses the game and brings up an options menu. * The "M" key mutes the game. Badges The game incorporates the badge achievement system used throughout CartoonNetwork.com. Ten badges can be unlocked by the player if various qualifications are completed in-game: * Super Punch: Call in Superboy ** The Power Slash special attack is used to call in other heroes, including Superboy. * Orb Obsessed: Collect 100 Orbs in a Single Game * Martial Arts Master: Get a Combo of 20 ** Multiple successful hits in quick succession are reported as Combos above the character's head. * Extra Special: Keep the Special Meter Full for 30 Seconds * Mission Complete: Beat the Game on Normal Difficulty * Justice For All: Call in Every Hero in a Single Game ** The Power Slash special attack is used to call in one of five other heroes. * Crowd Control: Hit 8 Enemies With a Single Ultimate Combo ** The Ultimate Combo is the final special attack, which hits all enemies within sight. * Boy Wonder: Defeat 30 Enemies in a Single Game * Mission Elite: Beat the Game on Hard Difficulty * Klarion Call: Mystery Badge ** Given for winning on Klarion Mode; a repeat of the final level but played as Klarion rather than Robin. Title Shadow Mission takes place entirely in a shadow dimension created by Klarion, and involves Robin having to fight many shadow beasts. Characters |- | colspan="3" | Klarion |- | colspan="3" | Mal Duncan (not seen) |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Beast Boy |- | colspan="3" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="3" | Miss Martian |- | colspan="2" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Teekl |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Girl |- Continuity * The game had no input from the show's creative team. It is not considered canon. * The game contains no timestamps. * Klarion's lines following his defeat are a combination of quotes from his exits in "Misplaced" and "Denial". Trivia * Shadow Mission is a re-skin of Armed With Wings: Culmination. Robin substitutes for the ill-fated Lone Warrior, while Klarion plays the part of Vandheer Lorde, the series antagonist. * The main theme of the game was done by PdGAudio - Ethereality * The boss theme of the game was done by DJBela - Brain Damage * The menu theme of the game was done by Trevor Crookston - Train of Thought Quotes External links * Play Shadow Mission at CartoonNetwork.com. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Video games